Mon Chéri Story
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] C'est une belle journee... je vais me coucher... XD. Les reveils sont durs [ l'un des resumes les plus vinch de la terre :p]


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pour qui : pour ma Brisbynette qui est malade !!! (gros, très gros câlin à ma choupie)**

**Résumé : Non !**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! **

* * *

* * *

**Mon Chéri Story **

**¤ **

**Chez quelqu'un, 14 février AC 202, 08h59 du matin **

¤

Une chambre aux tons bleu roi, comme les meubles, comme le lit défait et les oreillers écrasés par le poids du sommeil.

Un corps nu allongé sur le ventre, les pieds et une main dépassants de la bonne grosse couette pas assez chaude pour une peau frileuse.

Une autre main qui gratte des fesses comme elle peut puisque les ongles étaient un peu rongés.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Des rideaux blancs, voilés, un store gris perle entrouvert.

Une fenêtre entrebâillée…

¤

- Oh…

¤

Et l'odeur des poubelles ramassées –évacuées ? – par les éboueurs.

Les oiseaux ne chantent pas, ils sont asphyxiés.

¤

- Oh putain…

¤

Le soleil ne vient pas de se lever et le store est à peine entrouvert, pourtant la putain de lumière lui vrille les yeux.

La chose dans le lit parvient à se mettre sur le flanc – non sans se cogner le pied contre la commande dans le mouvement – et à décoller ses yeux englués

par les crottes d'œil pour lancer un regard misérable à des signes rouges que plus tard son cerveau daignera appeler « heure ».

08h59

Deux mots.

En retard.

La merde.

¤

- Il est 09h00 sur GRR Gun's & Roses Radio. Nous souhaitons une bonne saint-valentin à nos auditeurs et…

¤

Un grognement.

Une radio éteinte.

Ça allait être une journée de merde.

Il a mal dormi.

¤

- Mal au crâne.

¤

Un corps qui essaie de filer sous la douche parce que concrètement, il pue – la nuit avait son odeur et elle n'était pas des plus agréables, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était célibataire.

En fait objectivement non.

1.Personne ne s'intéressait à lui depuis un moment – curieusement les gens courraient après ceux qui étaient pris.

2.Les personnes qui l'intéressaient étaient soit prises, soit hétéro quand elles n'étaient pas les deux à la fois et quand on était plus gay que bi c'était un petit handicap.

3.Le manque de temps, le boulot, ce genre de conneries étaient des excuses à deux balles qu'il se permettrait de donner à ses potes mais qu'il ne ferait pas sembler de croire.

I run

I hide

Mais à 22 ans il dit des mensonges crédibles, il a menti 300000 fois pour le boulot donc il peut se permettre de s'asseoir sur les scrupules.

Un constat.

¤

-Bordel je pue…

¤

Un corps chaud roule de sous sa couette pour poser les pieds sur le sol gelé.

Les courants d'air ne pardonnaient pas ni aux corps nus préalablement bien au chaud, ni aux petits 43 et demi frileux.

¤

-Putain il pèle.

¤

Et les Preventers ne fournissaient pas la moquette quand ils attribuaient des appartements de fonction.

Et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire poser, même si tous les matins – enfin les rares matins où il ne dormait pas au bureau -, il se faisait la réflexion.

Garder la couette, rester saucissonné quitte à être ridicule, personne ne le verrait.

¤

- Nan mais le chauffage c'est en option ? Ah ouais, je paye pas que la moitié des charges, c'est ptet pour ça que j'ai que la moitié des prestations.

¤

Personne ne le verrait aller jusqu'à sa douche emmitouflé, ni tâter du pied pour trouver ses chaussons-requins confortables, des tue-l'amour comme il l'avait appelé,

Quand un certain Quatre Raberba Winner les lui avait offerts, en guise de cadeau « positivement débile et néanmoins utile » pour sa pendaison de crémaillère.

Débile parce que c'était… complètement surréaliste de voir un agent du gouvernement se balader en chaussons-requins.

Et utile parce que ça avait beau être débile… au moins n'avait-il pas froid.

Mais personne ne le verrait jamais de toute façon. Personne ne saurait qu'il les utilisait.

¤

- Allez, faut y aller, là.

¤

Il fallait réellement qu'il aille à la douche.

Il était en retard, très, trop.

Mais d'abord il y avait une urgence.

¤

-Putain j'ai la flemme d'aller pisser.

¤

Il ne consent à quitter en partie sa couette que pour faire sa petite commission, mais il a tellement froid que ses attributs masculins semblent à un moment se cacher de sa vue.

¤

- Ça va la vie Shinipopaul ? T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

¤

Il se rend à la salle de bains et, aveuglé par la lumière blanche de la salle de bain si semblable à celle des salles d'interrogatoire, observe sa chevelure châtain complètement emmêlée, ses yeux violets bouffis par la fatigue et noyés de caca d'yeux que le marchand de sable avait refusé de récupérer, ses joues avec la marque de l'oreiller le plus dur du monde et ce petit coin de bave élégant à la commissure des lèvres.

Trois mots.

¤

- Lose. Café. Clopes.

¤

Une main aux doigts calleux appuie à l'aveuglette sur sa cafetière pour avoir un vrai café, le jus de chaussettes n'allait pas le sortir du coma.

Un coup d'œil à la cafetière électronique.

09h10.

Le temps passe lentement et pourtant il le rapproche des heures sup à une vitesse effrayante.

Il ne veut pas y aller.

Il n'a pas le choix.

Il n'a plus de clopes. Les clopes sont dehors. Il doit sortir. Il doit se doucher.

Il doit se lever de ce banc beige dur comme le fer qui brise l'harmonie de ses fesses.

¤

- …

¤

On frappe à la porte.

Quatre coups rapprochés.

Il reconnaît cette manière de frapper, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Un bâillement.

Un mot.

¤

- DEGAGE.

¤

Des coups frappés à peine plus forts.

Un corps nu emmitouflé dans une couette qui se relève péniblement et se dirige vers la porte sans l'ouvrir.

Kaki la porte, comme son humeur.

¤

- DE-GAGE.

¤

Un grognement se fait entendre.

Le café ne fait plus effet tellement il est shooté à la caféine.

Sa tête va éclater.

Et l'autre qui cognait à sa porte.

Oh, silence.

Il va se barrer.

Enfin, il se dit.

¤

- ¤ bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ¤

¤

Et merde…

L'autre a un passe ?

Non.

L'autre a la clef.

Une clé qu'il lui avait lui-même donné il y a bien longtemps.

Il avait oublié ce détail.

Le regard bleu-violet vitreux se durcit.

¤

- …

¤

Silence.

L'autre-soudainement devenu « le connard » venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Jeans et baskets noirs, impeccables.

t-shirt col v bleu comme ses yeux sombres et veste en vieux cuir marron ouverte dessus.

Barbe d'une demi-journée.

Un sachet à la main.

Une réflexion.

« Il est douché, lui. Il sent pas le sommeil, lui.

Il a dormi, lui ».

¤

- Duo.

¤

En fait ça faisait trois réflexions.

¤

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

- Ton bip. Le signal indiquait clairement ta position.

¤

Duo s'en fout Heero va dégager de toute façon.

Duo est impulsif.

¤

- Fous le camp.

¤

Ce n'était pas une option.

Heero ne bouge pas.

¤

- ¤ haussement de sourcil ¤

¤

Quatrième réflexion. Duo gagnait un prénom en présence de Heero, comme s'il n'existait pas sans lui.

Cinquième réflexion : il aurait dû changer la serrure.

Il l'aurait peut-être fait s'il avait eu le temps. Et accessoirement le droit.

Et là le temps n'était pas une excuse.

Le regard bleu de Prusse est intense sur un corps nu emmitouflé et en colère, la mine ensommeillée mais pourtant bien réveillée.

Un homme en colère avec des chaussons-requins aux pieds dans un appartement presque nu à la chambre bleue, à la cuisine blanche, au salon jaune, à l'entrée kaki.

Un homme calme qui se dirige tranquillement vers son hôte.

Un hôte qui avance menaçant.

¤

- Fous le camp de chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Duo ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui dire.

Il savait tourner autour du pot.

¤

- T'es pas le bienvenu.

¤

Un haussement de sourcils brun.

¤

- Toi non plus. Tu as dû oublier que ce n'était plus chez toi ici. Ce que tu fais s'appelle squatter. Garder le double des clés d'un appartement rendu est illégal.

- Quoi, tu vas me dénoncer ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on habite ensemble depuis six mois.

¤

Détails, détails.

C'était ptet pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus de chauffage.

¤

- J'habitais avec toi.

- Il y a ton nom sur le bail. Et tu habitais avec moi jusqu'à hier.

¤

Les poings de l'Américain se serrent de rage.

¤

- Ne m'approche pas.

¤

Il ne hurlerait pas.

Il ne ferait pas la femelle outragée, ni le mâle ultraviolent.

S'il s'écoutait il le ferait rentrer dans le mur.

¤

- Je débarrasserai ton appart dans la semaine, d'ici là je veux plus voir ta gueule.

¤

Calme,

Calme…

Heero répond par un léger haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Maxwell tu as un problème.

¤

Le dit « Maxwell » balance le premier objet qu'il a sous la main – à savoir sa boot qu'il avait vaguement balancé dans l'entrée la veille, pour éclater le crâne de son vis-à-vis.

Et il l'a lamentablement loupé et le mouvement a fait tomber la couette.

Il est nu.

Il est magnifique.

Il va commettre un meurtre.

Au diable la fierté, la dignité.

Il allait le bouffer.

¤

- Oui j'ai un problème avec toi « mon chéri ».

¤

Le ton était dédaigneux et le regard haineux.

¤

- Tu vois où je veux en venir, _mon chéri_ ?

¤

C'était clairement une accusation.

Et contre toute attente, Heero sourit.

* * *

**« Flashback »**

¤

Un loft spacieux, lumineux, aux tons rouges, ocres, noirs et blancs selon les pièces, spartiates, certes, mais d'une sobriété exemplaire.

Un petit bordel quotidien dans un rangement un peu trop méthodique, psychorigide, même.

Un petit bordel qui mettait un peu de vie dans la demeure.

¤

Un homme qui rentrait d'une journée harassante, qui n'aspirait qu'à se reposer.

Un uniforme que l'on rêvait d'ôter pour entrer sous la douche…

Ou non, dans un lit, trop fatigué pour se laver, pour manger.

Pour penser.

¤

- 'Ro, je suis rentré !

¤

'Ro et lui s'étaient mis ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Parfois les choses se faisaient simplement même entre gens compliqués.

Leurs regards avaient parlé d'attirance et de curiosité.

Leurs corps avaient parlé de tension, d'adrénaline, de sexe.

Leurs moyens financiers avaient parlé de colocation.

Le reste avait parlé de routine et peut-être chuchoté un tout petit peu de tendresse.

Le tout n'avait pas dit ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre même si ça aurait pu paraître évident pour n'importe qui.

Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux, y compris eux-mêmes.

¤

- Heero ?

¤

Heero ne répondait pas et pourtant il était là.

Heero parlait sur son portable.

Heero chuchotait dans la chambre.

Dans _leur _chambre.

¤

- Mon chéri ?

¤

Duo n'était pas du genre à écouter aux portes.

Il était du genre non-intrusif, du genre à se mêler de ses affaires.

Mais…

La salle de bains était à côté de la chambre, alors il devait passer près de la porte pour y accéder.

¤

- Hm… c'est bon, je m'en occupe.

¤

Hein ?

Non… Duo avait dû mal entendre.

¤

- Non, Duo rentre tard aujourd'hui.

¤

…

Duo était rentré à l'avance.

¤

- Il ne saura rien, il n'est pas curieux.

¤

Duo était devenu livide.

Heero l'avait pris pour un con.

C'était qui « mon chéri » ? A qui pouvait-il donné ces petits noms de merde ?

Il ne pouvait pas parler de lui puisque Heero l'appelait « Maxwell » et plus rarement « Duo ».

Et lui-même l'appelait « 'Ro ».

¤

- Oui mon chéri, c'est noté.

¤

C'était bien noté oui, connard. Ils ne s'étaient strictement rien promis, ça ne changeait pas la sensation étrange, ni l'espèce de sourire suffisant dans la voix du connard.

Il le prenait vraiment pour un con.

« Duo » ne saura rien mais Duo sait, il est rentré à l'avance.

Duo ne saura rien mais il sait qu'il a mal parce qu'il se sent trompé.

Duo s'est senti ridicule, trahi, alors il est parti sans un bruit, il se sentait suffoquer dans la pièce, kidnappant au passage, dans un réflexe idiot, les chausson-requins que lui avait offerts Quatre.

C'était mou, c'était par terre. C'était un antistress comme un autre qui l'avait empêché de hurler.

Duo avait eu mal et il était fatigué, très fatigué.

Non il n'avait pas lâché des larmes dans son ancien appartement, il avait juste eu bêtement très mal aux yeux.

Conjonctivite de merde.

* * *

**« Fin du flashback » **

¤

Face au sourire grandissant de Heero, Duo est tenté de lancer son autre boot à sa tête.

Face au regard plus que narquois, Duo est alors tenté de laisser libre-cours à sa rage, une folle envie de lui arracher les yeux et tout le reste du corps.

D'ailleurs migraine ou pas, fatigue ou pas, il le fait.

¤

- Je vais te décalquer.

¤

Heero aimait le voir furieux.

Heero aimait le voir jaloux, volcanique, apparemment.

Heero allait s'en mordre les doigts.

¤

- Viens-y, Duo.

¤

Duo, nettement plus réveillé, le prend à bras le corps et en trois temps et une vitesse, réussit à retenir les deux bras derrière son dos, tout en lui montrant, de l'autre main le contenu de son sac qui avait volé sous l'assaut.

Mais Duo ne regarde pas, trop occupé à tenter de s'échapper.

L'Américain se débat mais il est tout courbaturé, l'appartement était un meublé mais le lit avait surtout été dur comme de la pierre.

Heero essaie de le retenir mais Duo se débat comme un diable.

¤

- Je vais t'encastrer dans le mur.

- …

- Et après je vais te castrer.

¤

Heero essaie de l'embrasser mais Duo s'agite, évite, essaie de l'émasculer.

Heero, exaspéré, finit par soulever Duo d'une seule main, se diriger vers la chambre pour le balancer sur le lit défait.

¤

- Oooof ! Me touche pas connard, tu me prends pour ta pute ?

- Duo, c'est toi qui essais de me frapper. Je préfèrerais que tu me touches différemment, cependant.

¤

Puis il s'allonge sur lui, les yeux dans les siens alors que sa proie se débat comme elle peut.

¤

- Lâche-moi.

¤

Il imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient qui exaspèrent tant ils sont lents, puissants, érotiques.

¤

- LACHE-MOI

¤

Trahir par le corps, il n'y a rien de pire.

Heero est un salaud.

¤

- Tu vas te calmer.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Quand tu seras raisonnable.

- Ta gueule.

¤

S'il avait pu, Duo lui aurait craché dessus, mais il avait à peine assez de souffle pour répondre.

Le poids de ce corps solide, musclé, habillé sur le sien complètement nu…

Le sang qui battait à ses tempes…

La main de Heero avait réussi jusque-là à préserver ce qu'il y avait dans son sac.

Mais après une énième tentative d'émasculer le propriétaire, Duo, à défaut de faire Heero le lâcher, avait réussi à lui faire vider le contenu sur le lit.

Une partie était tombée sur son front.

¤

- Aïe. PUTAIN DE MERDE.

¤

Duo tremble de colère et ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce que Heero avait dans la main.

Il voyait rouge.

Il aurait dû voir rose.

Un Heero curieusement calme.

¤

- Regarde ce qu'il y a sur le lit.

- …

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse qui insiste.

Un corps qui exerce un peu plus de pression, enfonce le corps nu un peu plus dans le matelas trop dur et pourtant la sensation était tendre, brûlante.

Exaspérante.

Aliénante.

Frustrante.

Chiante.

¤

- Regarde, je te dis.

¤

La chair était faible, surtout quand on avait peu dormi.

Duo tourne la tête de côté pour éviter le regard de Heero.

Et malgré lui il tombe sur un petit quelque chose.

Un petit quelque chose sur lequel il était écrit quelque chose.

Il plisse les yeux.

…

…

…

Un corps nu qui devient écarlate.

Une constatation.

¤

- C'est rose.

¤

Mais Heero ne va pas en rester là, non.

Il chuchote à son oreille, et à présent son corps en colère tremble pour une toute autre raison.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit.

- …

¤

Rouge.

Rouge.

Pourpre.

Un corps nu qui se raidit, pas dans le bon sens.

Duo se sent d'une bêtise galactique.

¤

- Je sais pas. Je sais pas lire.

¤

Une toute petite voix qui se cache dans un cou.

Une toute petite voix qui assume pleinement sa colère mais qui dit « pardon, Heero » sans jamais prononcer ces deux mots.

Une toute petite voix jalouse qui devrait lire entre les lignes de temps en temps.

¤

- Il paraît qu'on offre quelque chose pour cette fête dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom…

- …

¤

Duo se cache très fort dans le cou de Heero.

Ses bras entourent sa taille, il a sa veste en cuir, son jean, il prend conscience de tout ce qui les sépare.

Il est trop habillé. Et l'Américain ne sait pas s'il le verra jamais plus déshabillé après cette scène stupide.

Des bras nus qui caressent pour dire pardon.

Beaucoup trop impulsif. Mais quand on ne savait pas sur quel pied danser il était difficile de trouver le bon rythme, ni même la bonne cadence.

Et curieusement Heero semblait sourire même si son ton restait sensiblement le même.

¤

- Quatre m'a dit que tu aimais les chocolats « mon chéri » et ils faisaient une promotion au supermarché.

¤

Un sursaut de fierté alors qu'il ne devrait clairement pas la ramener.

¤

- Hey ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus surréaliste : que tu m'offres un cadeau de cette fête neuneu qui soule tout le monde ou que tu appelles quelqu'un « mon chéri ».

- Tu y as cru.

- J'étais fatigué… _j'avais peur… _

¤

Un silence.

Un peu de tendresse.

Un cœur impulsif qui s'accélère.

¤

- Dis, la _prochaine fois_ tu m'offres rien, hein ?

¤

_Juste une deuxième chance ? _

_Duo souhaitait tellement qu'il y ait une prochaine fois… _

¤

Une oreille mordillée.

¤

- Seulement si tu te fais pardonner « mon chéri »… _la nuit que j'ai passé dans ma voiture à être bien sûr que tu n'allais pas te sauver… _

¤

Un éclat de rire de Duo.

Le premier.

¤

- Oh écrase… à bas les petits noms à deux balles !

- ¤ sourire ¤

- Non mais sans dec, ça éviterait les euh malentendus que tu m'offres rien... moi je t'avais rien pris sauf si on compte la promo que j'ai eue sur tes nouilles préférées... .

- Si je te dis « j'ai envie de toi, je veux virtuellement épuiser ton corps », tu comprends ?

¤

Un frisson.

¤

- Oui…

- Tu vois, il suffit de se parler...

¤

Un sourire.

Oui il comprenait où il voulait en venir.

Six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et ils apprenaient à peine à se comprendre.

C'est avec des faux-pas que l'on apprend à marcher droit.

L'enfant trébuche beaucoup avant de se redresser.

¤

- Et c'est toi qui parles ? Du verbe parler ?

- Hn. Et c'est toi qui te tais .

¤

Un éclat de rire discret, avalé par l'envie.

Un baiser goulu, affamé.

¤

- Et, au fait, Maxwell ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'ai pris une cartouche de cigarettes, tu avais terminé la tienne.

- Oh ! Je t'aime...

¤

La migraine est passée.

Ils ne seront pas en retard aujourd'hui, non… on n'était en retard que lorsqu'on n'avait l'intention de se déplacer…

C'était une belle journée.

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Brisbynette :p -

Bonne saint-valentin les gens :p

A bientôt !

Mithy ¤ va dodo ¤


End file.
